1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixture for assisting in the silk screening of designs, logos etc. on umbrellas.
2. Prior Art
Silk screening of custom designs on T-shirts, jackets etc., has become widespread in recent years. The present invention enables such silk screening to be done on fully assembled umbrellas without the need to disassemble the umbrella and without the risk of damage to the mechanical parts of the umbrella. While silk screening on umbrellas has been done, such process involves imprinting the design on the umbrella fabric before the fabric is affixed to the remaining parts of the umbrella. This limits the practicality of such silk screening to large volume requirements.
This invention enables silk screening to be done in smaller quantities of umbrellas at local facilities where such business is now extensively conducted instead of at the factory as part of the manufacture of the umbrella. As such manufacture generally takes place in the countries of the Far East, the ability to offer custom silk screened umbrellas locally is limited.